Pokemon Lover
by Godzilla Survivor
Summary: A Guy gets up to work but when he encounter shiny Gardevoir in trouble he saves her and became friend but "Little" to close, the guy decide to be trainer after getting fire from his job. When he does become a trainer, he will meet some more sexy and cute pokemon on the way. (Lemons?)
1. Prologue - Rise in Shiny

**Hey Guys Welcome to another story I been trying to put this together I hope you guys like it. It's my first Pokemon fanfic, I do know some of the Pokemon and do like Pokemon but not totally in it. Now going to stop talking about Pokemon and let you read the story**

 **If you guys like this story I will write more of it :)**

 **Notice: I don't own Pokemon** **, its a little for now**

In the town of Littleleaf a person name Chris woke up to his alarm clock. Chris look at the clock and it said 7:00.

" _Aww, I don't want to get up"_ Chris said putting the blankets over his head to block out the annoying noise of the alarm clock.

Something landed on him. Chris looked and a Delcatty smiling at him. The Pokemon came up to him and nuzzle him and purled in his ear.

{ _Come on lazy butt, you have a job at the pokemart}_ A Pokemon said

"Fine Rosey," Chris said in defeat and got up from his bed and got to his closest and got dress in his pokemart shirt and pants and Rosey followed him in the kitchen.

" _Ok Rosey, I'm making pancakes what do you want_ " Chris asked the Delcatty.

{Oh you know what I want} Rosy said with lewd grin.

Chris looked at the Pokemon with a "Seriously" look. Rosey giggled at his expression.

Chris got some frozen pancakes out the freezer and put three in the microwave and waited for the microwave to peep and it when it did, he got a plate and some syrup and got some moomoo milk out refrigerator and poured some in a glass and headed to the table and started to eat but saw Rosey looking at him with a kitten look.

{Wheres Mind} Rosey said

" _Oh, I thought you didn't want anything" Chris with a grin_

{I did, ohhhh, you no fun} Kat meowed with little aggressively tone

" _I'm just kidding, you want some poke puffs" Chris asked._

{Yeah} Rosey Said.

Chris got a bag full of normal type poke puffs and poured some moomoo milk for her and went on eating his pancakes, and after a little time gone by and it was close for Chris to go to work.

" _Ok, Rosey it's time for me_ to go to work so you watch the house can you" Chris said putting a coat on and headed to the door and step outside. It started to rain, Chris zipped up his coat and put his hood on so his head and started his way to the Pokemart.

{Wait Chris, can I…} Rosey Said but she finish when Chris was already at Route 209.

{Ohhh, he left} Rosey said with a disappointed expression.

Back with Chris, Chris was walking on the dirt road but now mud because of the rain. Chris was almost close to the blue roofed building but until he heard someone of something calling for help and sounded like a Pokemon and sounded like it was coming from the back of the building.

Chris went along the back of the Pokemart and saw four Black Bandits with skulls painted on the back of there's coats with a Nidoran, Golbat and a Ekans. Looks like they were surrounding something and then Chris saw a Shiny Gardevoir back in a corner of the alley.

"Oh no, Got to help her but how." Chris whispered.

He turned around to see Rosey behind him. {Need Help} She said smiling

Chris nodded.

"Ok Rosey be careful" Chris said

{Just got some support alright}

"Ok Rosey Tackle on the Golbat, and then a Swift on the Nidoran and the Ekan" He whipered to her.

"Oh look a Shiny Gardevoir, the boss now will get us a promtion now" One of the Bandits said.

"Oh no you don't" Chris said making the four bandits turn look at him.

"Heheheh, Scam kid" One bandit said

Chris just smiled at him and then nodded at Rosey and She nodded back.

"Ok Rosey do you thing" Chris Commanded.

{Right} Rosey said and then run at the Golbat knocking it out in one move, and she made stars appear around her and throwing them at the Nidoran and the Ekans hit them both also knocking them out. scaring the bandits away returning there Pokemon and ran away.

When Chris know they are out, he approach the the scared Pokemon.

"Hey its ok your safe now" Chris said in a calm voice

The Gardevoir looked at Chris with a weird look.

Chris give hand to the Gardevoir. "Come on Its rainy.

The Gardevoir hesitantly a litte but grab his hand and Chris help her up

(I just tell them I won't be coming in for today) Chris Said

(Tell Who) A voice said in Chris head.

"What?, Who said that" Chris said

 **I know but its a** **big cliffhanger but if you guys like this I will write more.**


	2. A Gift and Feelings

**Hey guys, here another chapter the last was like a Prologue or something like that, hope you guys like this one and also if you guys want to, go see my other story, Alpha and Omega A Godzilla Rise thx. Now back to the story**

_

 **Chapher 2.** **A Gift and** **Feelings**

Chris looked around to see where the voice came from, until it spoke again.

(Whats wrong) The voice said in a soft voice

"Who said that!" Chris said.

(I did) The voice said

The Shiny Gardevoir looked at Chris.

"Ohh, You the one whos talking to me, you know I can understand pokemon" Chris tolded the Gardevoir.

{You can} The Shiny Gardevoir said surprised

Chris nodded.

"Yeah" Chris said smiled at the Shiny Gardevoir

"Since I was born, I been around pokemon pretty much in all my childhood" Chris explained to the Gardevoir.

"Mom said it's was a gift from Arecus but my Dad thought I was part pokemon or a hybrid or somthing" Chris tolded the Gardevoir who was still staring at Chris.

{Ah Guys, I don't like getting wet} Rosey said making Chris look at her and breaking the Shiny Gardevoir trance.

{I thought you like getting wet} Chris treased.

{Fuck You} Rosey said aggressive.

Chris started laughing. "Anytime" Chris said and grin at the Delcatty.

"Ok let's get home" Chris said but looked at the Shiny Gardevoir. "You want to come home with us" Chris asked.

{Will I just get in the way} The Shiny Gardevoir said looking at him.

"Nonsense to Welcomed to stay with us" Chris said grabbing her hand to follow him.

The Shiny Gardevoir was blushing like a red tomato, When they walk out the alley it was raining hard.

"Crap didn't grab my umbrella" Chris said with disappointed tone

{No problem, I make a psychic dom over us} The Shiny Gardevoir said created a small dom over them.

"Thats helpful, Oh do you have a name" Chris asked looking at the Gardevoir.

{No I don't... I was abandoned by my parents when I was a Ralts. I don't remember there faces} The Shiny Gardevoir said sadly looking down at the ground.

"Oh, Well I'm sorry, I just don't on what to say" Chris said feeling sorry for her.

"How about Grace" Chris added.

{What} The Shiny Gardevoir said, not sure on what Chris said

"Your name, Grace how you like it."

{Like it, I love it thank you Chris} Grace thanked him with a smile

"Well Grace it is" Chris said.

The Three walked though the rain but Rosey was getting a little jealous that Gardevoir is getting to close to Chris. Rosey looked back and saw the Gardevoir looking at him blushing.

Chris notice that Rosey was looking at Grace. He walked up and caught up with Rosey. "Whats up" Chris create some small talk with her.

"Whats wrong Rosey" Chris said.

{What} She said

"Are you Okay"

"Yeah I just want to get out this rain" Rosey lied and she gnarled at Grace one more then walking a little faster away from Chris. "But you have a dom over you" Chris said while Rosey walking far away.

(I really never get her) He thought and sigh and look back at Grace and saw her looking at him blushing.

"Grace are you Okay" Chris said making Grace stop. {Yeah} She said looking at the other direction.

Couple minutes past and the trio made it to Chris's house. Chris got his house key and unlocked the wooden door and went in.

{Home Sweet Home} Rosey said before floping down on to the sofa.

"Yeah its good to be home... Oh, I got to call my boss that I'm not going be in today of the storm Okay ladies" Chris said before going upstair to call his boss leaving Grace and Roesy alone.

{He seems nice} Grace said breaking the ice.

{Yeah he is, Grace is it?} Rosey said looking up to her.

{Yeah}

{Listen Grace... Chris is mind and mind owning. If you touch him you have to deal with me personally, get me} Rosey said trying to threatening the Gardevoir.

{What are you talking about}

{I mean you flurting around him}

{I'm just being nice to him}

{Yeah right, you like him and I know it} Rosey said getting a litte aggressive to Grace.

_

With Chris

I went in my Bedroom and open it. "Man I got to clean my room hehe" I whispered to myselft and went to my desk. My desk had a lot paper mostly from my parent and decide to read some of them.

"Dear Chris"

"We hope you enjoying your new job. We wish you good luck and work hard"

"Love Mom and Dad"

I smiled at that letter and put it to the side and grab the phone and dial it and waited until someone answered.

"Hello" A person said

"Oh Hello boss, I won't be coming in for today because of the storm"

"Oh Chris, Good thing you called I was waiting for you, the reason is because I'm taking you out" He Said with disappointed tone.

"Are you firing me, sir" Chris said.

"Yes Chris, I'm so sorry"

"It's alright sir, I get the idea" Chris said before hanging up.

He flop on his bed, Chris is both mad and sad. Mad for his boss firing him and sad, on how to support Rosey, Grace and Himself

"Damnit"

Chris then heard a clash downstair, he decide go investigate the sound and saw Rosey and Grace fighting for some reason

"Girls, What are you doing" Chris said making them stop in place.

{Oh hi Chris} Rosey said knowing they were caught

"What are you two doing you going break somthing" Chris said while looking down seeing a picture of his parents with a broken frame.

{Sorry Chris} Grace said.

{Well I'm more sorry then her} Rosey said gnarling at Grace and she was too.

Chris pick up the picture and looked at it. Angry was rising in him but he took a deep breath not to take it on them.

"Its alright girls, I get new frame tomorrow morning"

"Its time for bed anyway" Chris said heading up to his room with Grace and Rosey follow him.

"Grace you can sleep with me"

{O-okay} Grace said blushing.

Rosey gnarled at Grace.

Chris looked out a window and saw it was night and still storming, the tree was shaking violently cause of wind.

"Girls, I both of you sleeping with me I think." Chris said surprised both of them and with Rosey had unnoticed lewd grin and a "Dirty" idea.

Chris was first to hop in bed on the left side so both Rosey and Grace had room to sleep.

Rosey got between Grace and Chris to separate them.

They both fell asleep with the rain difted them to sleep.

 **(Waring Lemons Ahead)**

Chris woken to a weird sound and feeling , he looked to his right and saw no Grace or Rosey, but saw a bump in the cover going up and down.

Chris lifted the covers and saw his pants down and Rosey licking his stick with Grace watching her.

Rosey saw that Chris was awake but didn't stop but went faster, Chris moaned by her action.

" _What...you...doing...Rosey"_ Chris moaned.

Rosey annoyed his question and kept doing her job.

{Ah, Chris when she done can I go next} Grace said blushing as hard as a red tomato

Rosey went hard and fast moving up and down, she deepthoart couple times and Chris clenched his teeth and came inside her mouth.

Rosey swallowed every drop and move Chris's meat stick to Grace, Grace looked at his fully hard stick.

{What do I do with it} Grace asked looking at Chris's flesh stick.

{You put it in your mouth but thats not all we doing} Rosey said looking at Chris with seductive grin.

{Its alright with you right} Grace said looking Chris but Chris give her a nod to go ahead.

"Yeah...go...on" Chris tolded her.

Grace put his flesh stick in her mouth, tasting the precum on it. She got use to the taste and went to her job moving up and down with Rosey helping her.

Chris was can of weirdly liking it, moaning from the persuade making Grace go even faster and getting alousing both Grace and Rosey.

Grace deepthroated couple of the times and Chris came a big load in her mouth.

The Salty taste fill her taste and Grace swallowed every drop of his cum.

When Grace got done, Rosey got on top of Chris and alined his stick with her pussy making her sceam from the persuade almost making her cum in one thrust making Chris moaned.

Rosey begin riding Chris making a wet smacking noises fill the room. Grace was getting wet and she started missing with herself.

Rosey was close to come after couple pounds and Chris was close too. Rosey finally came and so did Chris.

Rosey has fainted, Rosey got his strick out and some were coming out of her making Grace licked it up.

"You Turn Grace" Chris said, Grace nodded and got to position.

Grace got on his stick and begin to follow what on Rosey done making both Grace and Chris to moan.

Chris and Grace was close after to come, Grace couldn't take it no more and she come a litte making Chris to come aswell and Grace got off Chris and the both of them fell asleep exhausted.

_

 **Well Guys, how you like the first lemon in this story you like it I bet you did Lol. Before I end this make sure you visit my other story, Alpha and Omega A Godzilla Rise, It's was my first story that I wrote so make sure you do :)**

 **Well see ya guys in next chapter bye.**


	3. A Lucky Surpise

**Hey Guys Welcome to another chapter hope guys like it. Man this got popluar alot and wrote like 2 chapters wow guys thx for the support guys I really do :)**

 **Totally off topic but I been thinking alot on what type a Godzilla will be If he was a Pokemon, I think his type will be Ground and Water type Idk... Hey guys leave a comment on type will he might be** **, I would like to see what you guy come up with.**

 **Back with the story Enjoy.**

Chapter 3 Becoming a Trainer

Chris woke to a familiar voice {Wake up Chris you got to go to work} Chris open his eyes and Rosy on top of him.

"Man, Rosy why do you wake up early" Chris said not wanting to get up."

{Well I don't want my 'Boyfriend' to be late for his job and the PokeMart" Rosy said with lewd grin.

"Oh right last 'we' did it."

Rosy giggled and got off of him and Chris got up and stretch and look on the bed Grace still asleep peacefully.

"Man she look so cute when shes alsleep" Chris said smiling at the sleeping at the Gardevoir.

{Hey... What about me} Rosy pouted.

"Hehe, I never forget about you Rosey" Chris said while petting the Delcatty.

Chris changed to his original clothes, and walked out the bedroom and Rosy follow him down stairs into the kitchen, Chris then got some Frosted Flakes out the cabinet and some MooMoo Milk out the refrigerator and pour the cereal and then the milk and put it on the table, and then Chris went to back cabinet got some Poke puff out the cabinet.

"Rosy, want some" Chris said showing the bag to her."

{Heck, Yeah} Rosy said

" heheh, You know, if keep on eating these you going turn into Poke puff youself" Chris chuckled giving her 3 Poke Puff."

{Really, I didn't know} Rosy said.

"Rosy, you might exactly don't turn into poke puff, Its a expression that humans that when we eat too much of same thing I was just treasing you" Chris explained to the Decatty and chuckled.

{Oh, thats not nice Chris, Treasing a poor Delcatty like } The Delcatty Pounted.

Chris laugh at her reaction and ate his Frosted Flakes and looked at the clock and started to panic... but he remembered last night.

_

Flashback

"Hey I won't be coming in for today because of the storm"

Oh Chris, Good thing you called I was waiting for you, the reason is because I'm taking you out" He Said with disappointed tone.

"Are you firing me, sir" Chris said.

"Yes Chris, I'm so sorry"

Flashback End

_

"Oh, Yeah"

{What?}

"They Fire me" Chris said looked down at his Frosty Flakes.

{Fire? What does that mean}

"...Means I can't work there anymore"

{Oh, Sorry} Rosy said looking sad

"No no, Its not your fault Rosey, they would of fire me even if I did or not go back there. So I'm taking my uniform up there when I get ready" Chris Said slip the left over milk in the boll before getting up

"Well Rosy am going run some errands and drop my uniform okay, Rosy take care of Grace K, And funny bussiness" Chris said going into his room and getting his uniform out the closet.

Chris ran up stands at got his poke store uniform but before he walked out, Chris looked at the uniform.

(Sorry Guys) Chris then throught about his parents smiling.

Chris then release his trance and headed down stairs, past Rosy, and to the door. Before he close the door Rosy lift her paw and blow a kiss at him and Chris accepted it but acting to grab the kiss and put it his pocket and shut the door.

"She something alright" Chris Chuckled and walked along the gravel road to the poke store.

Couple minutes past and he made it to the poke store and opened the door when he did a bell rung.

Chris looked and saw different kinds of Poke balls and Potion and some other trainer goods.

Chris walked up to the main counter and his old pal Dayton who was working the cash register

"Hey Dude, Why do you your poke store uniform" Dayton Asked.

"They firing me so I returning the uniform" Chris said a pit frustrated.

"ah, Thats sucks"

"Hold up, I going get the boss" Dayton said leaving going to the back of the store.

Chris waited about like a minute until his boss came out the back of the store.

"Ah, Chris whats bring you here"

"I came here return my uniform" Chris said.

"Well thank you, Sorry about firing you we had to let some people go, and unfortunately you name was on the list.

(Aleast I wasn't the is owny one)

Chris handed the uniform back to his boss.

"Is there anything else you want Chris" He asked.

"No, I just came here return my uniform" Chris said about to walked out the store but ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir I didn't watch where I was going" A Female Voice Said.

"Oh, its alright" Chris said looked at the girl who he ran into.

The girl had blonde hair wearing a red and black T-shirt and some black shorts and a cap poke ball on it.

"Oh, Are you Trainer" Chris Asked.

"No, I came here to get a job" She said walking past him.

Chris walked outside the poke mart and and saw 'Help wanted' sign. Chris walked along the dirt road and came across a lake. With Chris looking at the lake and reflection of himself with a sad face.

(I hate that place)

Back at Chris's

Rosey was on the sofa laying like a cat until hear a sound coming from Chris's Bedroom upstair.

{About you woke up sleepyhead} Rosy said when Grace was coming down stairs.

{Wheres Chris} she asked.

{He said he was going do some errands at town}

Grace sit down by Rosy and then Rosy spoke up.

{Last night was fun wasn't it}

Grace looked away with a embrassed and blushing red like ripe tomato.

{I-I g-guest so} She hesitated to say looking away.

Rosy grin at her reaction {How was it, for me was nice} She said with lewd grin.

{H-he was nice} Grace said still blushings

{Told you had feelings for him.} Rosy said making the Gardevoir shake her head.

{No I not} She lied with a red face.

{ hehe, I'm not Psychic but I know you lying} Rosy said chuckling.

Grace rolled her eyes and got up from her sit and went in the kitchen to get some breakfeast diging through the cabinets.

Rosy also got up and went in with her. {you want some of these}

Grace looked behind her and Rosy and the of poke puffs bag.

{What is that} She asked.

{There call poke puff, Chris gets them for me but since you staying here you can have some} Rosy said holding it to Grace.

{Thanks Rose}

{No problem... Hey Grace}

{Yes}

{Sorry for yesterday I was a little jealous because of you and Chris were getting to close to him} Rosy said looking down on the ground.

{Hey don't worry, I forgive you}

Grace grab the bag and two poke puffs for her and give one to Rosy who gladly accept it.

_

Back with Chris.

Chris was now in town heading home with his head down

"Can't believe I was fire me to replace me" Chris said frustrated.

Chris sighed trying to clam down, Until something white past him.

"What the heck ... Okay that was weird"

Chris looked down and saw some footprints in the gravel, the print was bigger then his palm but it looks like it had claws.

"Hmm" Chris said but turn around and started walking down the gravel.

He finally made it to a fast food restuart and decided to get some for him and for the girls.

Chris went in and waited in line, the line wasn't that big so when it was his turn.

"Hi Sir, What are going order today" the lady said behind cash register.

"May I have just a double-cheese burgar and the pokemon special for a Normal and a Psychic Type please" he answer making the lady writing his order on a notebook.

"Ok, you stuff will be ready shortly" She said walking to the back.

Couple minutes later, Chris got his stuff and went outside and laying on the ground eating his sandwich.

Chris heared a noise and little poochyena came out the dark sniffing the air, he follow the smell to Chris's sandwich.

"Hey boy, Are you hungry" Chris said offering half of his sandwich putting on the ground.

The poochyena grab the piece and ran back in the dark.

Chris got done with his half and started the journey to his house but stop to look at a poster, the poster said.

Pokemon League

To Enter please have '12' Bagdes to get in. If you win you get a prize of 1,000,000 poke dollars in cash and a mystery egg.

Chris grab the paper and had money bags in his eyes.

"Thats a lot of my money, I need the to support the girls and me" Chris said to himself.

"Hm, A Mystery egg through too"

Chris folded the paper and walked back to his house.

Chris got to his house and open the door.

"Rosy, Grace, I'm home" He yelled but no respond.

Chris wented and saw both Rosy and Grace asleep of the sofa making him smiled. Chris grab a cover and put it on him and went upstairs. Chris put the paper on his desk and looked at the clock.

'11:55pm'

Chris yawned and got dress in his night clothes and turn off the lights and went to sleep.

_

 **Ok Guys Its Friday yaa and also got some news. I won't be uploading for the rest of the week cause I have a big Physical Science on next Friday so need to study (Note: I hate Phy Sci) So I might have to take a little break so wish me luck on my test and hope you like this chapter.**

 **bye guys :)**


	4. First Battle

**Hey guys sorry I had to cancel this chapter cause I want make some updates some more and maybe write it a little longer but its up now, enjoy.**

_

 **Hey Guys, Its another chapter of Pokemon Lover is out and also sorry I been very very busy and haven't had time to write any chapters so sorry about that.** **I'm going let you guys read so hope you enjoy this and see ya**

 **Note: this chapter has lemons so beware**

_

Chris woke up from the sun escaping from the blinds and stuggle to get up but notice there was weight holding him down and then saw Rosy looking at him.

"Up like always"

{Yep, since you don't have to go in I thought we do so 'naughty' things} Rosy said in seductive tone.

"What kind of things"Chris smiled knowing what she wants.

_

Rosy use her paws and removed Chris's pants reviving his morning wood. Rosy grab the member stroking it with her paws.

{I want to taste it so bad} Rosy said biting her lip now beginning her job.

Rosy put the member in mouth bobing up and down.

"Oh...Rosy...you...getting good... at this" Chris moaned under pleasure

Rosy was getting too excited and her clit was drooling out alot. she give Chris a seductive look and resume her job but faster this time.

"Rosy Its coming" Chris warned making Rosy got up and down faster and faster.

Chris releashed and big loan in Rosy's mouth swallowing every drop.

{How was that 'master'} Rosy said in a lewd grin

Chris didn't response but grab Rosy hips and rub his member in her entrace and then inpale her making her scream but not so loud but that Grace could hear.

Chris pumped back and forward making Rosy panted with her tongue out. Rosy was already close and Chris was almost close too, after couple of pounds Chris releash a loan in her and making Rosy came aswell.

Both got gone on limp and Chris remove his 'weapon' from her and both laying in the bed catching there breath

"That was great"

{Ready for round 2} Rosy said getting up and stroking Chris's memeber again.

{But do me this time} Rosy said laying down again

Chris got up and looked at her entrace and it was still overflowing with love juice. Chris blend down and lick her entrace making Rosy twitch.

{I feels weird with your tongue}

"Oh you want me do it with my finger then

{Yes} Rosy said with a blushing face

Chris follow her instructions and started finger making Rosy moan and getting her too excited.

Chris went a little to deep making Rosy yelled a too loud and making her came all over Chris's hand.

{That was amazing thing I ever fet} Rosy now laying on the bed with Chris.

"Are you ready for the main course?" Chris asked but was jumped on by Rosy.

Rosy put Chris's 'weapon' inside of her and went up and down making a wet slapping noise it wasn't long that both was close to came after few pounds Chris came inside Rosy, and also Rosy came too and both fell on the bed panting

_

"Rosy you better wash up" Chris exclaimed getting up from the bed.

{What I smell} Rosy asked.

"If want Grace to know we did it without her she can get mad at us" Chris said right after Rosy went in bathroom, in the room their was two kinds of showers one humans and one for pokemon.

Rosy turn on the shower and went in and wash up while Chris got dress for the day and went downstairs and saw Grace still asleep on the sofa.

Chris sighed and sit on the armchair next to the sofa and grab a TV remote and turn it on and a show came call Alpha and Omega A Godzilla Rise.

"hm, seen it already" Chris said fliping to another channel and another and another and finally the news came on.

_

"We are getting reporters that a huge storm is headed to Newleaf Town and Petalburg locals came to see a pokemon in the storm cloud"

"A witness said Pokemon looked like a black dragon and they think it is causing the storm"

_

{Zekrom!} Rosy said.

"Zekrom?"

{Yeah it said Zekrom causes a storm everywhere he flies he's a legendar pokemon}

"A Legendary?"

{What I have heard there was a first pokemon call Arecus hes the God the maker of all pokemon} Rosy explained surprising Chris

Then Grace was now begining awake, Grace streching and rub her eyes cutely.

{Hey Chris, Hey Rosy} Grace yawned.

"Good Morning Grace, sleep well"

Chris gnarled back at the TV and it show a black cloud and there was lightning everywhere.

{Chris are you ok} Grace asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" Chris said back to her and turc back to the TV and he thought he saw a shadow of a large pokemon in the storm and went wide eye.

{Chris} Grace said waving her hand over Chris's face.

Chris shook his headed and he almost forgot about something.

"Oh Girls I got something to show you two" Chris said going to the kitchen and brought the poster and show it to them.

{Well Chris, we don't how to read human Words} Rosy reminded Chris.

"Oh let me read it to you then, to all trainers the Pokemon League is now open trainers with 10 bagdes are allow to complete, the winner gets a big loan of prize money and a 'Mystery Egg' all starters trainers must have a starter pokemon before going on there adventure"

Rosy and Grace looked at each other and then at Chris.

{I don't like to fight or walking} Rosy said then laying on the sofa closing her eyes

{Me neither} Grace added.

"So none of you girls going with" Chris said in a fake sad voice.

{Nope}

"Awell I knew you won't like it, guest I might run into wild Rhydon or Pyroar and get kill or... run into another female Gardevoir or a Delcatty" Chris getting his coat and shoes and his "Lucky" hat on and as soon he said the last part both of them raise up.

{Fine, we go with you but we not fighting} Rosy said in defeat.

"Ok deal, come on girls we got to go to the pokemon lab" Chris said opening the door and head in the warm hot morning air taking it all in.

(New Day New Start in life)

The group went in town and trying to find Pokemon Lab but when they past some people they were staring at Grace.

"He has a Shiny Gardvoir he so lucky" They whispered.

The whispering was making Grace uneasy and Chris quickly notice why Grace was experssion.

"Just annoy them Grace, there just jealous you are special" Chris whispered making Grace blush.

{Thanks, Chris} She said in Chris mind

Finally after more walking and whisphers and the three of them finally made to pokemon lab, They went in the building and they saw so much high-tech stuff and saw a guy with with lab jacket, he was talking to another StarterTrainer.

"Wow thanks doc you the bomb, I will take good care of Froakie" The Trainer said ran right into Chris.

"Oh sorry dude"

"Its alright, I came to get my starter pokemon too" Chris Said.

"But dude, you already have pokemon other then that, you have a Shiny Gardevoir why do you need a starter" The Trainer said pointed at Grace and Rosy.

"Oh well, these two don't like fighting so thats why I'm getting a starter pokemon" Chris Explained.

"Oh a pokemon doesn't like tl fight thats weird but anyway, Hey you have a little Pokemon Battle when get yours" Trainer said clenching his fist.

"Sure, I love too" Chris said acceting the challenge.

"Ok, I be waiting see ya" The Trainer said runner to the door but "Oh and the name Barry" he said open the door going outside

Chris smiled and went in the professor's room and saw a guy playing with a Cottonee.

"Hi, my name is Chris I'm here get my starter pokemon"

"Nice to meet you Chris, My is Professor Greenwood but can call me Greenwood and this my assistant Cottonee.

{Hello} The Cottonee said flying around Chris.

"So your here to get your get a starter, I don't have a that much but I have three to choose from" Professor Greenwood said.

The Professor took out three poke balls and he releashed all of them and there was a Priplup Chimchar, Turtwig.

{Hi} Said Both the Turtwig and Priplup but the Chimchar just didn't said anything but just look away walk away.

"Whats up with him" Chris whispered to the other pokemon.

{You mean her} The Turtwig said.

{She was always like that ever since she got here} The Priplup said.

"Oh I didn't know that Chimchar was a Female, I be right back Ok guys" Chris said walking where the Chimchar went, Chris found the Chimchar sit on a chair by a wall with closed eyes

"Hey, Whats wrong"

{You won't understand me anyway go away}

"In fact I do, I can understand all pokemon ever since I was born"

{Oh good for you...Go Away} The Chimchar said moving her hand to make Chris go away.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong"

{Its not your bussiness}

"Well I like Pokemon so it is to my business" Chris said with a offended tone.

{Fine, Its just hard knowing you not going be pick I been here and Five Trainers came and pick me and they thought I wasn't good effort and they return to pick a Torchic or something} The Chimchar explained with a tear running down her cheek.

"... How about I pick you"

{Oh please, you just saying that cause you feel sorry for me} The Chimchar said looking away.

"No I'm serious you are a cool and strong looking pokemon" Chris said putting his hand on hers but she move away.

{No I'm not} the Chimchar declined.

"Yes you are, and nobody is going say any different, you also cute too"

The chimchar blushed a little but it quickly disapeared.

"Come on what do you say do you accept" Chris said holding his hand out and then Chris fet a soft small hand grab his.

{Fine, and thank you human, I needed that} The Chimchar said and smiled at Chris and Chris smile back.

"Call me Chris, Guest that settle it then, come on now let's meet the others.

{Others?}

"Yeah"

Chris and the Chimchar walked back to the professor's office.

"Hey Professor, I made my choice" Chris said making the Professor stop playing with his Cottonee.

"Oh you pick Blaze wonderful choice take good care of her, she been thought a loy Chris"

"I will Greenwood " Chris said

"Well here her's poke ball and here a Pokedex, a pokedex is info system for all the pokemon"

"Cool" Chris grabing the Blaze's poke ball and Pokedex.

"Happy travels you two"

"Thanks Professor"

Chris and Blaze headed to the exit and saw Rosy and Grace was waited for them.

{Took you long effort} Rosy said getting up

"Sorry Girls, Blaze this is Grace and Rosy and Grace and Rosy this is Blaze" Chris introduced everyone.

{No wonder you pick me, the reason you pick me is because so I can be part of one your pokephilla} Blaze said crossing arms looking away.

"What, the reason I pick you, you look strong and cool"

{Don't forget Cute} Grace giggled

"Anyway let's have our first Pokemon Battle ready Blaze"

{Sure whatever}

"I take that as a yes, Barry I'm ready" Chris said opening the door to see Barry talking to someone.

"No dude, I'm giving you my Froakie" Barry said talking to a guy with a skull handycliff

"What going on Barry" Chris spoke making both looking him.

"You the one with the Delcatty who took the Shiny Gardevoir from us Time to get some revenge on whatwhat you did my pokemon" The Guys said pulling out a pocket knife.

"You going sell her, for money" Chris said with no fear but he was angry

{Chris, no} Both Rosy and Grace yelled to Chris and Blaze was staring also worried

Chris stood there looking at the bandit and smiled.

"Dude, What are doing you he has a knife" Barry warned.

The bandit started laughing and ran Chris the bandit got close to Chris and try to strab Chris, but Chris avoid the knife and push it away making it fall to the ground and Chris grab the tuff of the bandit's shirt and use all his strength and flip the bandit and landed on his stomach.

The bandit ran in fear and the group was surprised by Chris fighting move.

"Ok, That just happen" Chris surprised looking at his hands wide eye.

{Chris are you okay, That was stupid thing to do but your ok} Rosy said with mother like tone.

"I'm okay Rosy" Chris said petting her on the head walking to Barry who still in awe.

"Hey Barry, I'm ready for battle" Chris said breaking his trance, "Oh right follow me" Barry said walking to back of the pokemon lab.

Back of the lab was a pokemon battle arena and the group except Blaze was amaze the lab had a arena.

"Ok one on one, ready... ah dude I forgot to ask whats your name" Barry asked and got out poke ball

"Chris" Chris answered.

"Well Chris, ready to be wash up" Barry said releash his Froakie out on the arena.

"Ok Blaze get in the there"

{Don't tell what to do} Blaze said aggressive at Chris getting on the battlefield.

"Looks like we have a easy fight" Barry said smilied.

"Bubbles, use Tackle" Barry commanded and the Froakie charge at Blaze.

"Blaze doge it!" Chris yelled but it was to late and the Froakie was to quick and he tackled Blaze hurting her little.

"Blaze are you ok"

{I be better if you shut your trap and let me do this} Blaze yelled getting up hold her arm.

{You have follow his orders or you wrote win} Rosy yelled at the Chimchar.

{Hope she wins} Grace said in a soft voice.

{Knowing her, she going cause the match} Rosy said laying down next to Grace.

Blaze got up and recovered and charge at the Froakie with her claws glowing and try to scratch the water pokemon but the Froakie jumped in the air.

"Bubbles, Bounce" Barry commanded and Froakie reach the limit and go back to earth faster and faster aiming at Blaze but Blaze jumped back and Froakie went down to the ground to hard causing some bursts on the water pokemon

"Bubbles!"

Barry's Froakie has fainted.

Barry ran to his Froakie and hold him in his arms

"Bubbles are ok" Barry asked worry.

{Froakie}

"Barry, Let's go to the poke center"

"That will be a good let's go" Barry said returning his Froakie in his pokeball and following Chris, Blaze, Rosy, and Grace

To Be Continue

_

 **Hey** **Guys Sorrys** **Im been far behind** **anyway** **hope you enjoy**

 **Thx guys for the support** **on of all my storys well I gtg guys bye guys**


End file.
